


Inconcepibili

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parole impossibili. Impronunciabili. Addirittura inconcepibili.  E’ il seguito di “Brivido”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconcepibili

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 10 gennaio 2013  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: flash-fic  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: introspettivo, drammatico  
> Personaggi: Severus, Personaggio originale  
> Pairing: non rilevante (Severus/Lily)  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Riassunto: Parole impossibili. Impronunciabili. Addirittura inconcepibili. E’ il seguito di “Brivido”  
> Parole/pagine: 378/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

\- Severus…  
Quanta dolcezza riusciva a mettere nelle severe sillabe del suo nome.  
La stessa intensa dolcezza della carezza lieve con cui la donna gli tergeva la fronte rovente per i veleno di Nagini che ancora non voleva abbandonare il suo corpo.  
Riaprì gli occhi.  
\- Severus…  
No, non era il suo nome ad essere dolce. Era della dolcezza della voce in sé che il mago si beava.  
Era alla promessa impossibile, di cui la voce era colma, che Severus agognava.  
Ma questa volta qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa in più vibrava nella dolcezza infinita e sospesa del suo nome.  
Non c’era solo la promessa irraggiungibile del perdono, ciò per cui tutta la vita aveva lottato pur sapendo che mai nessuno avrebbe potuto concederglielo.  
C’era anche qualcos’altro.  
Qualcosa che gli era del tutto sconosciuto e la cui intensità lo faceva rabbrividire.  
Nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato in quel modo, con quel tono intenso, quell’enfasi trattenuta e sospesa, come se avesse paura, eppure mettendo così tanto di sé nelle poche e aride lettere del suo nome.  
Nemmeno sua madre. O Lily. O Albus.  
_No, mai, nessuno._  
Ogni volta c’era qualcosa di trattenuto nella languida dolcezza che avvolgeva il suo nome: sembrava fosse sul punto di uscire, di librarsi nell’aria, ma sempre rimaneva bloccato, intrappolato nella sospensione di quel tenero sussurro.  
E nuove lacrime le illuminavano le iridi nocciola screziate d’oro.  
Rimase a fissarla, ancora, di nuovo cercando di sorriderle.  
Riuscendoci.  
E un’altra volta la felicità le trasfigurò il volto.  
\- Severus, oh, Severus! Io…  
Le lacrime scesero di nuovo a baciarle le labbra, a trattenere le parole incantate, a sospenderle ancora nell’aria.  
_Perdono._  
_Amore._  
Parole impossibili.  
Impronunciabili.  
Addirittura _inconcepibili,_ se lui ne era l’oggetto.  
Chi mai avrebbe potuto perdonarlo?  
I morti, forse? Coloro che aveva ucciso, visto uccidere, lasciato uccidere?  
Deglutì dolorosamente l’amara crudeltà dei suoi ricordi.  
Chi mai avrebbe potuto amare un uomo come lui?  
I vivi?  
Senza rendersene conto, le labbra del mago si erano di nuovo contratte nella sottile linea di disprezzo che sempre riservava a se stesso, che gli era del tutto consueta e congeniale, quasi da essersi trasformata nella maschera stessa che ogni giorno indossava davanti al mondo.  
\- Sorridi, Severus, per favore. Sorridimi ancora. – lo implorò la voce con dolce veemenza. – Severus… ti prego…  



End file.
